


Long Coming

by Wienee



Category: Genshin Impact - Fandom, Xiaoven - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:16:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29652582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wienee/pseuds/Wienee
Summary: Xiao and Venti meet once again at a small cross-culture party at Wangshu Inn, Venti is bound to be there and Xiao has no choice. When the bard gets drunk it falls into the adeptus's hands to watch over the archon for the night.
Relationships: Xiaoven - Relationship, xiaoti - Relationship
Kudos: 130





	Long Coming

In the spirit of the lantern rite, Verr Goldet felt as though the only way she could honor her old home while celebrating her new one was to hold a festive party right at Wangshu Inn. It contained things from both Monstadt and Liyue. Lanterns were strung from poles, casting the area in a warm glow while bards, poets, and musicians took turns on a raised platform meant to serve as a stage. Their music and voices carry over the crowd mingling with the scent of grilled fish and caramelized onions. Wafts of steam filter through the little spaces left behind by laughter and sloshing wine. People from both Monstadt and Liyue were exchanging words, women were giggling as they were eyed, the children were oblivious and were simply happy to have company.

"The purpose of the lantern rite is to honor the old and embrace the new," said Huai'an, standing by his wife's side ", We would appear we achieved just that."

Verr Goldet smiled as she absent-mindedly tracked a dark-haired bard who was taking the stage with her eyes ", Indeed."

From above the inn, sitting on a longer end of a wooden beam protruding from the inn, Xiao watched as the festivities took place, his eyes scanning as new heads flitter about. They made rotations from every side of the party before finally landing on a figure standing on the stage, with his attire of pale green and white, he was hard to miss, if that wasn't enough, his voice automatically drew attention. His green cape fluttered in the cool night breeze, those turquoise dipped braids of his framing his perfectly symmetrical face.

Barbatos.

Or Venti, as he goes by these days.

There would have been no way for Xiao to recognize that face if not for his voice that was singing lines of ballads dictating stories that have long since passed, his audience was captivated, they were all ears. To any, he might have seemed smug, even going so far as to usher the background musicians silent so he could play his own tunes. His smile and wink radiated confidence and the children begged him for more of his tales, the elderly of Liyue seemed reluctant to believe him and couldn't deny his talent.

He hopped off the stage once his turn was over, the new poet taking his place seemed dejected, doubting that he could match the charisma of the previous performer. The bard looked around, sensing that someone that was wielding an anemo vision was near, he seemed disappointed when he couldn't spot anyone of the sort. Xiao was hesitant but he eventually left his perch and agilely hopped to the ground, landing softly on his feet in a shadowed cove, he peeked out to find Venti merrily chugging down shots after shots of Liyue rice wine, no doubt intrigued on the alcohol of Rex Lapis's people.

It was obvious that he was getting tipsy, his rhymes becoming more slurred, more ridiculous, hiccups taking place, interrupting his dialogue ever so often. It wasn't long before he seemed to fall into a silent state, his lingering audience, those who had broken off to pester him for more tales of the wind-swept land and archon war had grown worried for the now drunk bard. They glanced around quickly, looking for Verr Goldet so she could help him to rest in a room, for a performer of this talent shouldn't be let go so easily.

A small growl ripped through the air, catching the attention of the worried bunch, and made the bard look over, his eyes widening ever so slightly at the sight of the Adeptus. A wide grin broke out on Venti's face as he launched himself at the other boy. The yaksha had no choice but to catch the drunk bard and steady him as the green-dressed boy buried his face in his shirt.

"There is no need to alert Miss Goldet," said Xiao, quickly recovering from the shock of what the archon had done ", I..will take care of this."

The guests look bewildered as Xiao walked away with a giggling Venti leaning on his side.

-

"Xiao," Venti whined, dragging the end of the sound, his arms tightening the adeptus's waist, the latter had a strange look on his face as if he was on the border of disturbed and concerned. No matter, Xiao kept his arms secure around the archon's side, making sure he doesn't stumble and fall head face onto the stairs they were ascending. "I looked for you," Venti said, his fingers gripping onto Xiao's white shirt ", Where were you?"

"Watching."

Venti giggled ", We got a pervert on our hands eh?"

"Tch, my duty as a yaksha isn't one to taken lightly."

The bard only hummed before piping up another question ", Pray tell, where are you taking poor old me?"

"My room."

Venti raised a brow, despite being drunk only a moment prior, he seemed to be sobering up quite quickly ", You're not exactly helping your case, my dear adeptus."

Xiao fell silent even as he felt a slight burn at his ears, they neared the door to his room, Xiao quickly kicking the door open, a remark slipping out of Venti's mouth ", How eager."

Venti quickly let go of Xiao's waist so he could explore the well-decorated but otherwise generic Liyue styled room, moonlight spilling onto the bed built into the circular window, cabinets built right under and a closet and bathroom door facing opposite from each other on the side walls. It seemed cosy at first glance, a place anyone could live in, but upon the closer watch, it was deprived of anything that made it unique, there weren't any personal tokens, framed pictures, nothing that would indicate it would Xiao's room.

He felt a yanking force right as his back as Xiao pulled him backward by the collar, a small growl slipping out as the adeptus lined him against the wall.

Venti raised a brow, the latter quickly flushing as he realized the position he had put them in but his voice remained steady, if not a bit hesitant as he said ", You..kept me waiting."

The bard raised a hand to cup the side of Xiao's face, which was promptly turned to the side, with a tug, he forced the other to meet him in the eyes ", In what way, hm?"

" _Don't_ ," Xiao started with a hint of harshness in his voice before softening his tone ", Make me answer that."

"Why not?" Venti purred, his spare hand running over Xiao's chest and slipping into his hair.

There was a moment of silence, so quick yet so deafening where the Adeptus just closed his eyes and breathed in the archon's scent.

"You never came back."

"I'm here now aren't I?" 

Xiao hummed, his eyes opening again and for a single second Venti was stunned by their golden shade, the sleek red color at the corners made him look ethereal, as he was. No mortal or deity could ever compare to his beauty, framed by his dark lashes and he was irresistible. The bard felt an urge to pull that face closer and kiss his plump lips senseless, and luckily for him, it seemed as though Xiao had the same thought because the next thing he knew their lips were interlocked, gentle and soft kisses.

It felt like returning home.

Venti felt Xiao's arms wrapped around his face, his body pressing him further against the wall as the bard slipped both of his hands into the other's hair, his fingers clenching around its softness. A small whine slipping out as his body begged for more contact, a chuckle came from the other boy, the sound resonating in his chest ", How needy."

Venti winked, breathless as he whispered against the other's lips ", Only for you."

A small sound came out of the adeptus's mouth at that and Venti used the opportunity to slip his tongue inside, the heat making him slump, something in his core warming up. Something thumped against the ground, and with a side glance, Venti saw it was Xiao's gloves, this drew a small laugh out of the archon "Careful, I can't get you a new vision."

Xiao was silent, his face slightly flushed but his eyes were confident as he started unbuttoning Venti's leather corset, the clothing piece joined his gloves onto the dark polished wooden floors, soon did the archon's blouse, cape, hat, and pants, all that remained were his tights. The remaining clothing piece gave Xiao a pause, the way they tightly clung to the other's legs made his throat run dry. It made him want to rip them to shreds with his bare teeth.

"Not fair," Venti breathed, snapping Xiao's concentration on his legs ", You're fully clothed."

"Undress me then," growled the other even as a flush of embarrassment sprang to his face.

Soon the rest of Xiao's attire fell to the floor, the moonlight spilling from the windows shadowed his form, his perfect face, the smoothness of his chest, those beautiful feline eyes.

The adeptus hoisted the bard upwards, those cursed stocking-clad legs wrapped around the other's waist as Xiao tuck his head onto the nook of Venti's neck, breathing in his sweet scent, tasting the smooth curve of his neck to shoulder, before gently planting his lips there. The heat was delicious. Xiao sucked on that spot, drawing a gasp and moan out of the other boy, who clenched his fingers tighter where they rest intertwined at Xiao's neck, his nails were bound to leave marks at the adeptus's neck.

"Xiao," breathed the archon, his eyes begging, the vibrant color was never more beautiful than they were right there, filled with need and shone over with the light of the moon, his lashes fluttering every so open as he struggled to keep his eyes focused ", Put it-mf."

Venti buried his head onto the other's shoulder as Xiao continued giving him love bites all over his shoulder and neck. There was no way Venti could cover it all up but it didn't matter because all he wanted was for more contact until they were one single entity, impossible to separate. When he felt as though he was about to collapse and fall over, he planted his own mouth at Xiao's connecting point from his neck and shoulder and bit down _hard_.

Out of shock, a deep but short moan slipped out of Xiao's lips and Venti felt as though it was ready for him to finally move on from this long life he'd lived. 

With a quick and smooth move, Xiao aligned himself at Venti's entrance and inserted himself inward, the bard gasped and a singular long and drawn out groan pierced the room's quiet and breathy atmosphere, it was a very good thing that Xiao had a room on the higher floors, where it was much more deserted and free of guests. 

Xiao felt himself nearly stumble and as he entered, but he steadied himself and resisted the urge to go faster until Venti had grown used to him inside of his entrance. 

"Go on now," breathed the archon, making an attempt at a smug expression even as his face bore a deep flush across his cheeks and his eyes were threatening to loll back and lose consciousness.

Xiao no longer felt the need to tease the boy as they both needed it more than anything else right now, their need for contact and movement overrode their other senses, such as how they should keep their voices low and that there was no way they would keep from each other after this. So with gritted teeth and exchanged moans and groans, Xiao tolerated Venti's nails, which digging in deep enough to draw blood, as he thrust in and out of the boy, the noise he made was his fuel, he felt as though he could worship the very ground this man steps on just so they could stay like this forever. So the archon wouldn't leave him a second time.

Venti fell as though he had emptied Teyvat of all its alcohol, the light and pleasure-filled feeling he was experiencing was worth every second they were apart. With another kiss on the lips, Venti felt Xiao came inside of him, the sensation made him finally reach his own orgasm and he spilt onto their stomachs. His eyes loll backwards and his body went slack, his nails loosened at Xiao's neck, his legs fell as Xiao slipped out of him. 

The adeptus bore a bright flush on his face as he picked up the wind archon, the legs that bumped into him reminded him of the thoughts he had had and his flush only grew when he realized he still felt the exact same way just as before.

It wasn't in the heat of the moment, it was real.


End file.
